Life is a game, live it well
'' Life is a game: live it well '''''WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH CRITICAL THINKING? Ludologie (Ludus betekent spel) Ludologie is de basis van kritisch denken binnenin thema 4. Vroeger werd de term gebruikt om de studie van voornamelijk bordspellen aan te duiden. Frasca (2001) en andere computerdeskundigen gebruiken de term om de studie van het computerspel aan te duiden. Aangezien in een game niet het verhaal het belangrijkste aspect is maar wel de simulatie is critical thinking van groot belang. Om een goede simulatie van de werkelijkheid weer te geven moet er kritisch nagedacht worden over de correcte weergave van de werkelijkheid, namelijk verhoudingen, uitzichten, omstandigheden,… WHAT IS THEME "Life is a game, live it well" ALL ABOUT? Het echte leven kan voorgesteld worden als een game dat iedereen speelt. Even verduidelijken: Basis De meeste mensen realiseren niet dat het leven een game is, het is namelijk een strategie game. Zoals in elk strategie game heb je een hoofddoel, namelijk je leven goed leiden waarbij deinkomsten belangrijk zijn om te overleven. Dit is net zo in het echte leven, goede spelers steken hun tijd in de juiste dingen zoals het proberen om zo veel mogelijk inkomsten te behalen. Maar het meest belangrijke is het verdelen van je tijd in de juiste dingen. Comparison between “real life” and “the game” Real life In het echte leven word je geboren en heb je automatisch een moeder en een vader. Je komt terecht in een bepaalde omgeving. In je kindertijd leer je alle basistechnieken van het leven(lopen, praten, lezen, schrijven,…). In je puberteit kies je een schoolrichting die belangrijk is voor je latere inkomsten. Hoe meer inkomsten hoe makkelijker je je leven zal kunnen leiden. Nadat je van school komt is het belangrijk om je studies te gaan gebruiken om inkomsten te verzamelen en verder te gaan met je leven(bv. Een huis, auto kopen). Dit wil je natuurlijk het liefst met een partner doen waar mee je kan trouwen en kinderen maken. Het grootste deel van je levensloop bestaat dus voornamelijk uit het beheren van je inkomsten en je gezin te onderhouden zodat alles tot een goed einde komt. Nadat deze taak volbracht is word je leven rustiger omdat al vele taken volbracht zijn en je zorg krijgt van je nabestaanden. Uiteindelijk sterf je, en met goede vaardigen kan de ene wat langer van het leven genieten dan de andere. The game In het begin van het spel krijg je een willekeurige karakter toegewezen met willekeurige omstandigheden. Als je het spel start begin je met een tutorial(handleiding, wordt toegewezen door je ouders in het echte leven) om het spel te leren kennen en je basis vaardigheden te ontwikkelen. Na deze tutorial moet je een keuze maken welk pad je karakter zal opgaan(studierichting), dit zal invloed hebben op je latere resources(inkomsten, geld) en de loopbaan tijdens het spel. Nadat je de achievement(geslaagd) van het gekozen pad behaald hebt ben je instaat om je inkomsten te beheren. In het spel heb je een variatie aan keuzes aan wat je je resources zal spenderen. (Dit zal variëren van speler tot speler). Sommigen zullen hun resources goed spenderen door bv. Een huis of auto aan te kopen. Anderen zullen hun resources slecht spenderen door bv. Drugs, wapens,… aan te kopen. Dit toont dan ook direct het verschil tussen een goede en een slechte speler. Naar mate het spel eindigt zal je niet meer instaat zijn om bepaalde levenstaken te voltooien. Hoe meer levenstaken je voltooide in het game des te hoger je score. De afloop van het game(sterven van de karakter) heeft te maken hoe goed de speler het game gespeeld heeft. Hoe hoger je score hoe langer de karakter leeft. http://oliveremberton.com/2014/life-is-a-game-this-is-your-strategy-guide/ HOW IS THEME "'''''Life is a game, live it well"'' RELATED TO THE OTHER THEME’S?'' Er wordt een vergelijking gemaakt met het dageljkse leven en een game. Realiteit is een aspect van het leven en virtualiteit van een game. Als de realiteit in ons leven plotseling veranderd en er onwaarschijnlijke dingen gebeuren zal ons leven bepaalde kenmerken van een game bezitten. Hetzelfde geldt voor de virtualiteit van een game. Men wilt de speler meenemen in een andere wereld door een simulatie. Als deze niet goed is zal dat ook geen effect hebben op de speler. Thema 3 gaat over 'freedom and choice'. Beide zijn belangrijk in het leven en bepalen op welke manier jij wilt leven. Als je de juiste keuzes maakt zal dit je verder brengen in het leven, natuurlijk, maakt iedereen wel eens een foute keuze, maar zonder deze foute beslissingen zal je nooit uit je fouten kunnen leren en evolueren. Deze keuzes kan je vergelijken met een game. Als een kleine fout maakt tijdens het spelen, verlies je levenspunten. Ze zijn niet fataal, ze doen voldoende schade en geven je een kans om hieruit van te leren. Als men een grote fout maakt, dan ben je direct dood en moet je weer hernieuw starten. Je krijgt onvoldoende tijd om zien wat er fout ging. Dit kan men toepassen op het echte leven. Maak je een fout, dan leer je hier van uit en ga je verder. Maak een grote fout en dit kan je leven kosten. WHAT DOES MOVIE, SUBJECT, THINKER HAVE TO DO WITH THEME "'''''Life is a game, live it well"?'' ''Movie Een aantal films zijn gebasseerd op het virtuele leven die invloed heeft op het echte leven. In de film Ben-X speelt Ben, een autistische tiener die verslaafd is aan games, de hoofdrol. Hij stelt zich zijn echte leven voor zoals hij is in het game, maar dit gaat niet al te goed. In de echte wereld is hij namelijk zwak en verlegen, in de game is hij een master. Hij probeert de echte wereld zoveel mogelijk te ontvluchten en wordt daardoor steeds dieper in de game wereld getrokken. Door het gamen ontmoette hij Scarlite, een meisje die ook het game speelt. In het echte leven werd Ben veel gepest op school, daardoor wou hij zelfmoord plegen(End of the game). Scarlite weerhoudt hem hier van en op het einde van de film ontmoeten ze elkaar in het echte leven. Andere voorbeelden: * A scanner Darkly * The Belly of An Architect * Pink Floyd The Wall * Waking Life Subjects Homo ludens Een mensbeeld waarin de mens eerst en vooral een spelend wezen is. In het boek van Johan Huizinga word er ook naar de Homo ludens verwezen. Homo ludens gaat over de belangrijkste aspecten van het spel namelijk cultuur en samenleving. World changing games Games kunnen worden gebruikt om problemen in de maatschappij optelossen. De emotie die wordt opgewekt als je een game wint moeten we ook teweeg brengen in de echte wereld. Want veel mensen zijn gelukkiger en beter in de game wereld dan in de echte wereld. http://www.ted.com/talks/jane_mcgonigal_gaming_can_make_a_better_world http://janemcgonigal.com/ Thinkers Johan Huizinga De grondlegger van de Nederlandstalige cultuurgeschiedenis. Hij schreef het boek Homo Ludens die eerder uitgelegd werd. In the Huizinga proposition leggen mensen een beter verband tussen serieus zijn en wanneer te relativeren in het leven. Friedrich Nietzsche Een Duitse filosoof van de moderne tijd. Friedrich gebruikt Plato’s visie op schijn en werkelijkheid maar draait deze om. Hij beschrijft namelijk dat onze dagelijkse realiteit een afschaduwing is van de primaire werkelijkheid. Zijn wereldbeeld is dus: De werkelijkheid is de chaos, terwijl de wereld die we waarnemen de gestolde werkelijkheid is. Hiermee kan een verband worden gelegd tussen de realiteit en de game wereld. Gilles Deleuze Geïnspireerd door Friedrich Nietzsche. Voor hem was filosofie geen losstaande reflectie op de wereld, maar een schepping van nieuwe ideeën en concepten. In zijn latere werk was hij zeer kritisch, onder meer door de herhaling van oude denkers. Geschreven door: Dwight Heijerick en Louis Gilbert Bewerkt door: Alexander Feyaerts